Make Your Own Damn Coffee!
by CookieKennedy9
Summary: Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt are all living together in New York. Rachel is pregnant and dating Quinn, Santana isn't exactly happy about this and things go from bad to worse when she finds Brittany working in the coffee shop opposite to where she lives. Finn makes an appearance as a homeless tramp. Faberry/Pezberry/Brittana/Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Obviously I don't own anything from Glee. Or do I? Mwahaha. I don't.**

* * *

Santana Lopez peered through the crack in the door at her flatmates Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray wrapped around each other in an entanglement of legs and arms on the sofa.

'Oh Jesus,' she muttered to herself as she suddenly burst in on them causing both of the girls to jump.

'Santana!' Rachel exclaimed 'you scared us.'

'So what Berry? It's a Sunday afternoon and I wants to get my soaps on except I can't because of you two lovebirds taking up the only available sofa.'

'She's right you know,' came a high pitched voice behind them, belonging to Kurt Hummel – the fourth and final flatmate 'we live here too.'

Rachel looked up apologetically at Kurt whilst Quinn ignored the pair of them, continuing to watch television. Kurt sighed.

'Looks like we aren't going to get a space anytime soon,' he quipped. 'We may as well go out and get a coffee,' he suggested to Santana.

Rachel caught Santana's eye before she looked away quickly.

'Huh? Okay whatever you say Hummel,' Santana said, her eyes attached to Rachel. She turned away, leaving the two girls to it.

Santana reluctantly followed Kurt out of the door as the stepped on to the chilly, grey streets of New York.

'Where are we going exactly?' Santana asked as Kurt wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck.

'Starbucks,' he shrugged 'where else?'

Santana rolled her eyes as they stopped off in the coffee shop across the road from them. The warmth hit her like a heavenly ton of bricks and after taking in her surrounding she felt her stomach twist in half; Brittany S. Pierce _aka _the love of her life was serving people coffee behind the counter. She had to rub her eyes just to be sure she wasn't seeing things – no, fuck - that was definitely her.

'Shit,' Santana muttered to Kurt 'we can't be here.'

'Why not?' Kurt asked looking around for the reason. 'Oh.' He finished raising his eyebrows in surprise.

'Let's go,' she said.

'No,' you have to face her sometime,' Kurt said bluntly and he walked on ahead to order a double espresso.

Santana swallowed as she followed him.

_Back at the apartment._

'I just don't get what her problem is,' Quinn Fabray said in an irritated tone.

Rachel stayed quiet whilst her girlfriend let out her rant.

'I mean she has all week to lounge around and watch her Spanish soaps, she's the only one of us who doesn't have a job!'

Rachel squeezed Quinn's stomach gently.

'Okay neither do you,' Quinn said 'but you did right up until the news.'

Rachel smiled warmly patting her own stomach gently. Quinn kissed her on the forehead and then softly on the lips.

'I'm sorry but you know how much she irks me,' Quinn sighed.

'I know baby,' Rachel said sympathetically and she ran her fingers across Quinns cheek.

Quinn looked down into Rachels light chocolate eyes and ran her fingers up and down Rachels arm.

'You know,' Quinn said, a grin spreading across her face 'whilst they're gone…'

Rachel stared back into the blonde's intense hazel orbs and caught their meaning. She slowly raised her head so Quinn could kiss her and soon their tongues were intertwining in each other's mouths. Rachel drew her fingers under Quinn's shirt and along her stomach up to her chest; she wasn't wearing a bra. Quinn groaned as Rachel found her left nipple and ran her fingers over it before squeezing it gently and making it hard. She repeated the same process with the other one.

'Fuck,' Quinn breathed as she undid her shirt to give Rachel less restriction with her breasts.

As soon as Quinn's breasts were exposed before Rachel, she put one of them in her mouth and laved it with her tongue making it glisten with her saliva. Whilst she did so, she slid her free hand down Quinn's trousers and on to her warm center making Quinn arch her back. She stroked her fingers between Quinns legs before putting her hands inside her pants and feeling Quinns slick and already wet folds.

'Jesus,' Quinn groaned, pulling Rachel up to kiss her.

Rachel did so, while working her fingers against Quinns swollen clit and between her folds.

'Fuck me Rae,' Quinn said, a hint of begging in her voice.

Rachel continued to rub against her wet folds.

'Please?' Quinn said, no unable to hide the desperation in her voice.

Rachel bit her lip and slid her finger inside Quinn as the blonde let out a low moan and clutched Rachels back. Rachel slid a second finger in and without a moment's hesitation started to fuck her girlfriend.

'Oh, fuck, right there…' Quinn growled as her girlfriend fucked her against their sofa.

Quinn closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself on the edge and it only took a few more stroked of Rachels thumb on her clit whilst her fingers were deep inside of her to send her right over. She held on to Rachel tightly before falling back on the sofa, pupils dilated and breathing heavy.

'I love you Rachel,' she whispered in her ear.

Rachel smiled.

'I love you too Q.'

_Back at Starbucks._

Santana mustered all her strength and followed Kurt up to the counter. The moment she did, Brittany turned around to serve them. Her fragile blue eyes stared into Santana's dark ones and Kurt had to cough twice before Brittany noticed him.

'I'll have a double espresso please,' Kurt said nodding and he turned to Santana who was still staring at Brittany. He waved his hand in front of her face. 'Santana, what do you want?'

'Oh, I'll just have a coffee… black,' she said, a million miles away.

'Sure,' Brittany said smiling and she wrote the order down on the cups and handed them to her assistant, a handsome guy which bright green eyes and dark hair who had not gone unnoticed by Kurt. He absent-mindedly handed Brittany the money as he smiled at the boy.

'I'll just wait over there…' Kurt said leaving Santana and Brittany to it.

'You're working here?' Santana asked.

'Well… yeah,' Brittany replied 'I thought that was kind of obvious.'

Santana shook her head.

'You know what I mean,' she said.

'I needed a job and they hired me,' Brittany replied 'I applied for NASA but I think the application might have got lost, I don't know how reliable the post offices are in space.'

Santana let out a small smile.

'Right, but New York Britt? It's a long way from home,' she replied.

'I know, but my Uncle lives here and I thought I needed a change, or something?'

'I understand,' Santana sighed.

Kurt tapped Santana on the shoulder and gave her, her coffee.

'I'm going to sit over there,' he said as he gave her a sharp look to say not to leave him sitting alone.

'Look I have to go keep Hummel company but do you maybe want to hang out sometime?' Santana asked, her heart picking up the pace.

'Maybe,' Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled back and walked away. Why did she ever break up with her? She was so stupid. She sighed as she sat down next to Kurt.

'Didn't go as you'd planned?' Kurt probed.

'What do you think?' Santana took a sip of her coffee 'I hurt her; I have no right to expect her to forgive me.'

'Well she's in New York now, that's all I'm saying,' Kurt replied taking a sip of his own.

Santana frowned.

'What's that on your coffee cup?'

'A phone number,' Kurt beamed.

'From who?' Santana demanded.

Kurt nodded shyly towards the boy behind the counter chatting to Brittany. Santana raised her eyebrows.

'Oh him,' she smirked.

'What's so funny?' Kurt snapped.

'Nothing, it's just I think we'll both be coming here a lot more often…'


	2. Chapter 2

Santana rose to the sound of clattering in the kitchen. She rolled over and looked at the bedside clock.

'Eight in the morning?' she groaned.

She tossed and turned but for some reason she couldn't get back to sleep. Eventually she decided to get out of bed and inspect the source of the noise. She found it in the kitchen.

'… Berry,' She muttered.

'Good morning Santana,' Rachel said brightly, shovelling a piece of toast into her mouth.

'This unholy hour is what you call morning?' Santana groaned leaning against the counter.

'Yes it is,' quipped a voice from behind her. A voice belonging to Quinn.

Santana rolled her eyes.

'What can you be doing up so early?' Quinn continued, 'it can't be that you have one of those job things, you know, like the rest of society?'

'Give me a break will you,' Santana yawned 'I've never seen the sky this colour before.'

'Quinn,' Rachel gently chastised her.

Santana watched as Quinn grabbed a hold of her girlfriend's waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

'Glad I saw that before I'd eaten my breakfast,' Santana said.

The couple ignored her while Quinn covered Rachels face in kisses purposefully.

'You look beautiful this morning baby,' Quinn smiled, nuzzling Rachels ear.

'Where's Hummel?' Santana asked, stealing a piece of toast from Rachel's plate, trying to break up what she thought a sickening lovefest.

'He left for –'

'Yeah let me guess, work!' Santana replied and she went to sit in front of the television.

'And so another strenuous day begins,' Quinn said, referring to Santana. 'Anyway I'm late for work, I'll see you later baby… and little bump,' she kissed Rachel on the stomach and left the kitchen. Seconds later both girls heard the door slam.

Santana eyed the morning television programmes absent mindedly before she hesitated and then rose from the sofa towards Rachel clearing up in the kitchen behind her.

'Do you two really have to be like that this early?' She asked the small brunette who was putting away some plates.

'We're in love,' shrugged Rachel.

Santana sighed bitterly before snaking her own hands around Rachels waist.

'She loves you does she?' Santana asked, raising her hands underneath the lower part of Rachels nightgown.

'Berry! You're not wearing any underwear…'

'Santana, don't,' Rachel said in a strained voice.

'Turn around,' Santana said softly.

Rachel hesitated before she did so, looking into Santana's dark and questioning eyes.

'I love Quinn,' Rachel said softly.

Santana hovered her lips over Rachels and she rose her fingertips further up her smooth thighs causing Rachel to shudder into her.

'I thought you loved_ this_?' Santana asked.

Rachel blinked guiltily before meeting Santana's lips softly. As Santana moved her fingers towards Rachels warm center she felt the small girl suck on her bottom lip hungrily. At the moment they heard the front door slam and within seconds Kurt had walked into the kitchen giving both girls a small heart attack. In a lightning fast pace, Santana removed her hands from their current place and turned to him.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them as Kurt stopped at the fridge, picking up on the atmosphere.

'What's going on?' He asked, noting their positions.

'Nothing,' Rachel replied quickly.

'I was just talking to Rachel about her pregnancy,' Santana lied 'she was… worried.'

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Santana.

'I just came back to pick up my sandwiches for lunch… but I'll talk to you later,' he looked at Santana as he said this before turning and leaving again.

'Oh God,' Rachel breathed as he left 'he knows.'

'Calm down Berry, he doesn't know anything,' Santana replied.

Rachel put her head in her hands.

'I have to go and lie down,' she said, quickly removing herself from the room.

Santana sighed and went after her, sitting down on the bed beside her.

'Even if he suspects, he's your best friend and he's not going to say anything,' Santana said trying to comfort her.

'That's not the point,' Rachel said, face in her pillow 'I shouldn't be getting dragged back into this; I'm going to have a family Santana.'

Santana placed her hand on her bare leg comfortingly.

'I care about you Rachel,' Santana said 'but you can't change the past, you can't change us.'

'What happened between us, back then,' Rachel said looking at her 'that was to help you get over Brittany and for me… well I'm still ashamed about it, I made my choice; I chose Quinn.'

'Quinn will never find out,' Santana assured her.

'But if she knew that all that time we were… behind her back,' tears formed in Rachels eyes and Santana placed a hand on her cheek.

'I'm not going to let anything happen,' she said, showing her softer side 'if anything does happen I'll be right here, even if Quinn isn't.'

Rachel leaned into the girl and let her tears fall on the darker woman's shoulder.

'Sometimes you don't know what you do to me,' Rachel whispered.

Santana wrapped her arms around the girl. Had she made the wrong choice? Should she have fought for Rachel? What started between them was only ever a rebound thing, an exciting affair to take the sting away of losing Brittany… She had broken up with the blonde out of fear, a momentary lapse in judgement…

Brittany. She had to go and see her today.

'Do you need me to stay here with you?' Santana asked as Rachel yawned.

'Yes but I think I'm going to sleep for a bit,' Rachel returned, her eyes closing 'these hormones of mine…'

Santana kissed her forehead and watched her sink into a light snooze, before leaving Rachel in bed.

_Over at Kurt's workplace_

Kurt Hummel had a date. A date in Central Park with the boy from the coffee shop.

As he nervously left his office to check his hair in the mirror, the events of this morning sprung into his mind; Santana and Rachel. Had it all started up again? He didn't think this time he could lie to Quinn again. He had only ever done it for Rachel's sake in the first place. Santana was his friend, that was true, but she knew what she was doing when she entered into that whole mess… Then again her and Quinn had always hated each other; little did Quinn know she had more reason to hate Santana than she thought she did.

He sighed; glad he wasn't a part of it. He had a date and his hair was staying in place for once, nothing was going to ruin today. It had been so long since he had been with anyone; the crazy affair he'd had with Puck on the down-low in high school didn't count for much. That boy was always pushing him to have sex and he just hadn't been ready for that. No, it needed to be special and it had to feel right, they were the rules he had promised himself.

He left work to walk to the park, only ten minutes from the office and checked his watch: an hour in the park was long enough for a short date, just to get to know each other a little. It wasn't a proper date… just a last minute plan, so they could see each other sooner than later.

When he arrived he saw the boy waiting there for him, standing nervously by a bench and gripping a Starbucks bag. Butterflies danced in Kurt's stomach; the boy was handsome.

'Blaine,' Kurt said with a smile, greeting the bright, hazel eyed boy.

'Kurt,' the boy returned with a grin. 'I bought muffins!'

'I bought sandwiches…'

'Let's eat then,' Blaine smiled and they sat down on the bench together.

Kurt took a deep breath and sat next to the boy.

_Over at Starbucks_

Santana had approached the coffeehouse with some hesitation; Brittany may not even be working today and perhaps she shouldn't disturb the girl so soon after they had only just seen each other again. No, she couldn't help it, Brittany had been in Santana's mind since they last saw each other and if she didn't see her soon she would go crazy.

It was around lunchtime and to her relief she saw Brittany clearing up some mugs from a table near the window. She revelled in the warmth as she stepped through the door from the cold streets and made her way over to her ex-girlfriend, apprehension in her stomach.

'Hey,' she said to her, approaching her from behind.

'Santana,' Brittany said in surprise, juggling the mugs.

Santana thought the girl looked more beautiful than ever, each time she saw her.

'I'll let you put those down…'

'Yeah, good idea,' Brittany replied taking the mugs behind the counter.

'So how have you been?' Santana asked, leaning over the counter.

'Since we last spoke? I've been good,' the blonde smiled, wiping down the counter.

'I've missed you,' Santana said softly, looking into the girls bright silvery eyes.

The girl smiled to herself.

'Santana, I've missed you too.'

Santana felt her heart swell.

'What time do you get off of your shift?'

'I don't know, usually the guy in green tells me when I have to go home,'

Santana smiled. The second girl working behind the counter sidled up to them.

'She gets off at three,' she whispered to Santana.

'Well I'm going to come back then and we're going to catch up, go and get something to eat. Deal?' Santana suggested.

'Sure, that sounds great, I'm getting sick of eating coffee anyway; it really doesn't taste that nice…' Brittany replied.

Santana smiled as she crossed her head slowly and taking a coffee to go headed back outside towards the cold streets. Three o' clock it was then.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little shorter than the rest and is a sort of quiet before the storm so to speak. Ahem.**

* * *

Quinn returned home from work with a special gift for Rachel. The flat was empty as Kurt was still at work and Santana was out with Brittany for their date.

'Baby, sit down I have something for you… well us,' Quinn called through from the kitchen.

Rachel sat down on the sofa in the lounge, awaiting Quinn anxiously. She couldn't keep still, not after the incident with Santana earlier. Not to mention the look on her best friend Kurt's face earlier; what had happened was unfair to everyone. She thought she might burst into tears.

Quinn entered the room and handed Rachel a small bag, before sitting down next to her.

'Open it,' Quinn said.

Rachel did so and inside she found a small baby vest saying 'I love my mommies'. Rachel looked at Quinn and burst into tears. The blonde put her arms around her and pulled her close. Guilt swelled up in Rachel; what had she been playing at? They were going to be a family.

'I love you,' Rachel said, muffled in Quinns shoulder.

'I love you too,' Quinn replied 'so there's no need to cry.'

'It's my hormones,' Rachel sighed 'they're making me so emotional.'

Quinn stroked her hair.

'I'll look after you baby,' she whispered into her girlfriends ear before kissing her on the cheek.

'I know,' Rachel replied 'you always do.'

_Over at Pizza Planet_

Santana had met Brittany after work like they had agreed and decided she would take her ex-girlfriend out to Pizza Planet, a restaurant up the road from the coffee shop where Brittany worked.

'I'm glad you agreed to see me,' Santana said, smiling at the blonde sat opposite her.

'I wanted to,' Brittany replied, looking into the dark eyes that mellowed a little whenever she looked into them.

'I've been wanting to talk to you for so long.'

Brittany sipped on her coke whilst they waited for their order.

'So talk,' Brittany said softly.

Santana sighed and tapped her fingers nervously on the table.

'I got scared… when I left you. When I moved away I thought that we would fall apart and you would find someone else, I felt myself drifting from you,'

'I would have never found someone else Santana,' Brittany said quietly.

Santana was now playing with the straw protruding from her own coke.

'I know that deep down but at the time, everything was changing for me and it happened so fast I got scared. But you have to believe me, the one thing that never changed was how I felt. I never stopped loving you Britt, not for a second and I thought that even if we had a break we would come back together eventually.'

Santana sat there quietly as she watched a tear fell down Brittany's cheek. Santana picked up a napkin and wiped it away for her.

'I love you too Santana, but you left me and I had no one until Sam…'

'That trouty little –'

'Don't say mean things,' Brittany pleaded 'he was there when you weren't.'

Santana closed her mouth.

'I'm not losing you again,' Santana said resolutely 'even if I have to fight for you.'

'I want to believe that,' Brittany replied 'I'm going to try.'

As they held hands tightly across the table, the waitress arrived with their pizza.

_Back at the apartment_

Kurt got in from work exhausted. It had been a very long day, but a happy one as well. He found Quinn and Rachel locked around each other in the lounge. This time they budged up to let him sit down and rest.

'You're back late,' Quinn noted 'and what's with the smile? Usually I'm in a black mood if work keep me behind.'

'Work was stressful,' Kurt admitted 'but lunch was… well it made up for it.'

Quinn jabbed him in the ribs playfully.

'And why was that?'

'I had my date… a sort of date.'

'And?'

'It went well, we are going to have a proper one on the weekend… I don't know there's just something about this boy,' Kurt sighed 'he's handsome and intelligent. Not to mention a gentleman.'

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a knowing look with each other. Kurt was smitten.

_Over at Pizza Planet_

Santana was stuffed. Stuffed full of pizza and ice cream and now happily gazing dreamily into Brittany's eyes. Brittany turned her head away shyly, Santana's gaze was intense and she didn't want her clarity of mind clouded by it.

'We should get going,' she said 'I have work in the morning.'

Santana smiled.

'I really need to get one of those job things huh?'

'Yeah, it might help with things like paying the rent… or pizza.'

'I can get this,' Santana insisted but Brittany laid the money out on the table and called the waitress over.

'It's fine, honestly.'

Santana felt even more in debt to her ex-girlfriend now then she did before and she shuffled awkwardly behind her girlfriend as they went out into the now dark street. They stood facing each other.

'Thanks for dinner,' Santana said, her eyes grazing the ground.

'Thanks for keeping me company,' Brittany replied, pulling Santana in for a hug.

As both girls went to part ways, their cheeks grazed and in a moment of want Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips. Brittany returned the kiss after hesitating before pulling away.

'This is hard for me,' Santana said losing her composure.

'I know,' Brittany replied 'I just want us to take things slowly this time... I think it's better that way. I can ring you tonight if you want?'

'I would love that,' Santana smiled 'but don't stay up on my account.'

Brittany smiled sadly.

'It's always on your account Santana.'

Santana watched her as she walked away under the streetlights, wanting to run after her, catch her and never let her go.

_Back at the apartment_

Santana arrived back at the apartment to find the television blaring and Kurt, Rachel and Quinn huddled up on the sofa. As she approached them, Rachel averted her eyes whilst Kurt and Quinn greeted her

'Room for one more?' She asked squeezing herself between Kurt and the armrest.

Kurt was well and truly squished between Quinn and Santana.

'Not really!' He said, trying to get comfortable.

'What are you guys watching?'

'Pitch Perfect,'

'That stupid film about a bunch of kids who sing all the time… kind of like that stupid television show?' Santana rolled her eyes.

'That's the one.'

'What a drag!'

'You think everything's a drag,' Kurt laughed.

'You wish everyone was a drag… Queen that is,' Santana smiled at her own remark.

Kurt tried to shove her off the sofa and Quinn helped him. They laughed as she landed on the floor.

'And you can stay like that,' Kurt said.

Santana gave him a look and a play-fight broke out for a space on the sofa between her, Kurt and Quinn. Rachel watched with a clenched stomach as Quinn and Santana grappled for room on the sofa, not truly knowing who she was rooting for to win.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. You all hate me. I kind of hate myself as well at this point... but there wouldn't be a story if nothing happened! *runs away***

* * *

Santana awoke to the sound of dishes clattering to the floor and as she looked at the time on her bedside clock, she gave a low growl; once again she found herself being awoken before lunchtime.

'Oh Berry, again?' She muttered.

She got up begrudgingly to see if the small brunette was okay and shuffled to the kitchen in just a long t-shirt barely covering her thighs. She hurried her pace as she saw Rachel crouching down on the floor and picking up the pieces of broken glass.

'I'll do that,' Santana said firmly 'you could hurt yourself.'

Rachel looked up at her; Santana could see she was deciding something behind those chocolate eyes.

'What would you care if I did?' Rachel pressed, continuing to pick up the glass.

Santana moved to pick her up and that's when Rachel snapped, trying to push her away.

'Get away from me, why don't you go and help Brittany out instead?' Rachel glared at her.

'What?' Santana replied, frowning.

'You know exactly what I'm talking about!'

'No I don't Berry, jeez, what is this about?'

Rachel suddenly burst into tears,

'You know what this is about,' she said quietly.

Santana raised her eyebrows. Rachel had obviously had time to think about the date Santana had been on with Brittany and now she had a problem with it.

'Oh so you want to have your cake and eat it too? Is that it?' Santana pressed.

Rachel stared at the shattered glass at the floor.

'This is typical of you Berry,' Santana exploded 'you think the whole damn world revolves around you, well guess what? It doesn't and I'm allowed to move on with my life if I want!'

'You weren't saying that the other day,' Rachel shot back angrily 'when you had your tongue halfway down my throat! Have you told her that?'

'Well that was before –'

'Before what? You decided to switch it up a little?'

'Hey! I'm not the exactly the guilty party here; you're having a baby with Quinn or don't you remember? You have no right to lecture me Berry, none at all… not that I blame you… Quinn isn't half of what I am,' Santana gave a smug grin.

Rachel moved forwards and slapped Santana around the face. Santana looked at her, furious.

'I'm not going to hit a pregnant woman Rachel, so don't push me,'

'No? Just abandon her for some stupid blonde…'

Santana stepped forward.

'Don't talk about Brittany like that,'

'Like the way you talk about Quinn?' Rachel jabbed a finger into Santana's chest 'no Santana, you aren't half of what Quinn is.'

Rachel barged past her as Santana grabbed her arm and turned towards her, bringing their lips together. Rachel resisted for a second before she felt her own tongue collide with Santana's and her hands clasp her waist.

Santana pushed her back against the kitchen counter as she dragged her fingers under Rachels top and found her tender breasts, swollen as a result of the pregnancy.

'Fuck,' she muttered into Rachels mouth as she took a nipple between her fingers and squeezed it gently. Rachel pulled her in further and began kissing her neck.

'Oh God Santana this is wrong,' Rachel breathed as Santana had found her way under Rachels skirt and was gently pulling her underwear down 'I hate you, I hate you so much.'

Santana dragged her fingers along Rachels folds and felt in between her wet lips as she started to rub Rachel into a state of heavy breathing.

'I don't want you,' Rachel groaned as she rocked her hips steady with Santana's rhythm up against the kitchen counter.

'You know it feels like,' Santana whispered in her ear 'that you want much more of me.' As she whispered she slipped her finger inside of Rachel easily, feeling her tight walls clench around her.

'Oh God,' was all Rachel could whisper as Santana steadily fucked her.

The brunette reached under Santanas T-shirt as she felt the smooth, toned skin underneath her fingertips. She caressed her stomach until she found her breasts, firm and she squeezed them gently.

Suddenly they both heard the door slam and both girls turned around to see Quinn Fabray taking in the sight of both of them pressed up against the kitchen counter with Rachels underwear around her legs.

'Quinn… you had work? You h-have work I mean,' Rachel stuttered still somewhat clasped to Santana.

'I was... sent home…'

Santana took a step away and never broke eye contact with Quinn who was staring at her like she had grown two heads.

'What's going on?' Quinn said slowly, never taking her eyes off of Santana.

'Nothing,' Santana said quickly.

'Don't lie to me,' Quinn replied.

Rachel pulled her underwear up.

'It's not what it looks like,' Rachel said quietly.

Quinn walked up to Santana slowly.

'No? Seems to me it looked very much like you were on my girlfriend,' Quinn growled 'or should I say in?'

Santana rolled her eyes.

'Look, Quinn –'

Before she could finish her sentence, Quinn had launched her fist into Santana's face and Rachel was crying out in shock. The next moment Quinn and Santana were grabbing each other by the hair and laying into each other with their fists, tooth and nail.

'Stop it! Both of you!' Rachel shouted as Quinn picked up a saucepan and flung it, narrowly missing Santana's head.

Quinn turned to her, tears brimming in her eyes.

'How could you Rachel? I love you,' Quinn said, her anger subsiding into pain.

'Quinn please,' Rachel replied 'let me explain.'

'Oh_ Jesus_! I've had enough of_ this_,' Santana said, nursing her busted lip and she turned on her heel towards her bedroom, slamming the door.

Rachel stepped towards Quinn who stepped away from her.

'How long?' Quinn asked, shaking her head.

'What?'

'How long has it been going on for and no more lying Rachel?' Quinn pressed, her eyes wet.

Rachel let out a deep sigh as her own eyes welled up.

'A long time,' she said.

Quinn cupped her mouth.

'All this time and you let me believe we had a life together? A family?'

'We still do Quinn,'

'No we don't, not anymore,' Quinn replied.

'No Quinn, I'm not letting this tear us apart,'Rachel said taking another step forward.

Quinn's anger returned.

'For God's sake Rachel why her; what the hell were you thinking?'

'Quinn I don't know, I was attracted to her and I -'

'Do you love her?'

'No, never Quinn, I could never love her like I love you,'

'Seems to be like you did a pretty poor job of loving me, I can't be around you right now,' Quinn said, tears falling. She walked past Rachel and out of the front door, slamming it.

Rachel sunk to the floor, head in her hands. She heard the front door slam once more and didn't need to look up to know that Santana had also stormed out.

_Over at Starbucks_

'Santana what happened to your face?' Brittany asked, coming over to Santana as soon as she saw her enter the shop.

'Never mind about my face,' Santana said shakily 'I need somewhere to stay tonight.'

Brittany put her arms around her.

'My Uncle is out of town tonight so you can stay with me tonight if you really need it, I'm worried about you,' Brittany said softly.

Santana burst out into tears.

'I don't deserve your sympathy,' she said, the other customers now staring at her.

'Shhh,' Brittany replied wrapping her arms around her 'I'll ask the green man if I can leave early and we can talk about it at mine.'

Santana nodded as she cried into Brittany's shoulder, ignoring the looks people were giving her.

_Back at the Apartment_

When Kurt returned home from work, he found Rachel curled up on the kitchen floor, random bits of shattered glass and cutlery surrounding her.

'Rachel!' He cried, fearing the worst.

He lent down beside her and found her crying and limp.

'I'm calling an ambulance,' he said.

'No,' Rachel said weakly 'it's nothing.'

He helped her to sit up and got her a glass of water.

'What happened?' He asked.

Rachel sighed.

'Oh Kurt, she knows.'

Kurt didn't need to hear the rest of the story; he knew very well who knew what. He put his arms around her and took a deep breath.

'Rachel I'm your best friend and nothing is going to change that, but I knew this would happen. You're going to need to give Quinn some time.'

She nodded.

'What were you thinking?' He said softly.

'I wasn't thinking,' she replied, wiping the wetness from her face.

'At least it's out in the open now,'

'But we all live here Kurt,'

'Yeah… I don't think that's going to work out much longer,' he said taking a deep breath.

A new set of tears ran down Rachels face.

'I'm frightened I've lost her Kurt,'

'Which one?' He asked raising his eyebrows.

Rachel crossed her head and looked up at him with her wide brown eyes.

'I'm afraid it's time to make up your mind once and for all Rachel Berry.'

_Over at Brittany's_

'Santana please tell me what's wrong,' Brittany said, curling herself around the girl as they watched television.

They were both lying on the bed in Brittany's room, surrounded by pillows and a dishevelled duvet.

'I can't Britt, not yet,' Santana returned, watching the television without really paying attention to it.

Santana had her arm around the blonde and had been thinking about how to tell Brittany she had been seeing Rachel behind Quinn's back as well as trying to get Brittany back at the same time. She gave out a groan; she had really messed up this time. She had known they would be found out sooner or later; Quinn and Kurt were always in and out of the apartment in the morning, she hadn't even thought to be more careful.

'Whatever it is, I'll be here for you,' Brittany said softly and Santana clung to her tightly. It would kill her if she lost Brittany. She couldn't go through that, not again.

'Can we talk about it tomorrow?' Santana asked, running her hands through her hair.

'Of course,' Brittany smiled.

The light flickered from the television as the sky outside grew darker. They were both lying on a single bed and Santana felt uneasy being so close to the blonde. Santana listened to the rain which had started to tap against the window.

'I can go and sleep on the sofa,' Santana said quickly as she noticed Brittany yawning.

'It's fine San, I like you laying here with me,' Brittany replied 'in fact…'

Santana watched as Brittany started to pull her top over her head and kiss Santana on the neck.

'Britt, what happened to taking it slow?' Santana said holding her firmly back.

'This doesn't have to mean we've sped things up between us, I just haven't had you in my arms for so long Santana. I've missed having you like this.'

Santana looked into her silvery eyes in the dim light and felt herself stir. Only this morning she had had her hands all over Rachel; to do the same to Brittany after that… was it right? Then again, could she really turn her away? If Brittany wanted something she could have it, Santana had never refused her anything.

'You mean this is a one off on our road to recovery?' Santana asked, furrowing her brow.

Brittany nodded and moved Santana's hand so it rested on her thigh. Santana bit her lip as she took in the sight of her ex-girlfriend. She turned her lips towards Brittany and bristled at the feel of meeting her lips once more.

'It's been so long baby,' she whispered.

_Back at the apartment_

Rachel couldn't sleep. She thought she may never be able to sleep again; she already missed the feel of being curled around Quinn in bed. Where was she at this hour? Who was she with? Rachel hugged her pillow. It was no less than she deserved, she knew.

Santana had always been there when Quinn wasn't. Quinn was everything she could of hoped for and more but sometimes there was such a space between them and Santana had filled that space for her. It was lust with Santana, curiosity, it was selfishness and it was never going to last. Why had she felt jealous about Brittany? Was it was because she had had Santana in her pocket for so long that she couldn't stand the thought of having to share her? The break up with Brittany was the reason they had got together - comfort and understanding.

It had all been fine as long as she had Quinn: Quinn to build a family with, to fall asleep with at night and to hold her hand. Quinn had been the framework for so long and the thought of losing her sliced through her chest.

The brunette heard a knock on her door and assumed it to be Kurt. She really didn't feel like the company but she owed him her time after what she had put him through today. She got up to open it, only to find Quinn on the other side of it, hair damp from the rain outside and carrying a small bunch of yellow daffodils. Rachels heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

'Rachel I can't be away from you,' Quinn said offering her the flowers sheepishly.

Rachel wasn't sure if she was about to be on the end of some cruel practical joke.

'I don't deserve those,' Rachel said taking them, unsure of what the next step was.

Both girls stared at each other and there was a silence as Quinn stood in the doorway, seeming on edge.

'You don't love her? You never loved her right?' Quinn said, her breath unsteady as though it hurt.

'No, never it was always you Quinn,' Rachel replied 'I have only ever loved you.'

'Good, because I love you too and I can live with the thought of you giving your body to her but never your heart, that belongs to me Rachel.'

'It's yours Quinn, forever.'

Quinn stepped inside their bedroom and took off her coat, avoiding Rachels eyes. Rachel almost couldn't believe it; she was at least expecting to get the cold shoulder from Quinn if she ever did come home but flowers?

'We'll need to sort out some things tomorrow, I can't stay in the same place as her and I won't leave you here with her from now on,' Quinn watched Rachel turn her face away.

Rachel nodded.

'I will talk with her tomorrow,' Quinn said 'tell her to sort something until I can get us a place to move out to.'

'Quinn aren't you still angry with me?' Rachel said quietly.

Quinn looked at her, hazel eyes glazed over.

'Furious, but it hurts too much to be apart from you. You and that bump in your stomach are everything to me and I can't even go one night without knowing you are both safe. Not even one night Rachel.'

Rachel watched Quinn as she undressed and knew it would take time for things to ever even to begin to be how they were. She wasn't exactly sure how they could move past this together but she knew she could start making it up to her tonight. She took Quinn's coat and hung it up on the door.

'Let's go to sleep Quinn, I'm exhausted,' Rachel said crawling into bed feeling overwhelmed.

Quinn got in next to her and turned the light off. Rachel closed her eyes, all too aware that there was still no arm curling around her tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews some of them are interesting to say the least *chuckles* I honestly didn't think that many people would really read this so was kind of doing my own thing. I'm sorry if I've upset some people however it does say that there's Pezberry in the description... (Kurt doesn't make an appearance in this chapter. If you want to know where he was, he was doing anything and everything to stay out of the apartment until things had calmed down.)**

* * *

_Over at Brittanys_

Santana awoke to Brittany wrapped around her, both of them hot, naked and an entanglement of legs. She felt her heart tighten as she looked down at the sleeping blonde; thinking how having her back in her arms was too good to be true. She stroked her cheek lightly and sighed.

'I love you,' she whispered.

The silence was cut short by the sound of an alarm clock filling the room. Brittany yawned and opened her eyes looking up at Santana and smiling.

'Good morning,' she said.

'Good morning to you too,' Santana replied.

'I wish I didn't have work,' Brittany groaned, turning the alarm off.

'Me too… guess I should leave you to get ready,' Santana replied reluctantly.

As she untangled herself Brittany planted a kiss on her lips giving Santana a small flutter of butterflies. She sat up and watched as Brittany stretched and pulled herself out of bed, stark naked; she looked beautiful in the morning light.

'I am one lucky girl,' Santana grinned as she got herself out of bed and made to put on one of Brittany's old t-shirts.

_Over at the Apartment_

Quinn woke up to the sound of Rachels soft breathing beside her. She looked down at the brunette and felt a twinge in her stomach; it hurt to look at her sleeping and so innocent. For a moment she almost forgot what had transpired the day before; how could someone so beautiful be capable of such deceit?

In truth, yesterday she had been scared that Santana would return in her absence and then only God knows what would have happened between her and Rachel. Rachel said that she didn't love Santana but somewhere deep down she still had doubts about it. She had to come back home to stop her mind from overloading with the thought of them together. It didn't mean things were fine – far from it – but she had to start somewhere and besides why should she have to be the one to leave the apartment? She hadn't done anything wrong.

Some of the rage she had been feeling yesterday returned at the thought of Santana. The stupid bitch could never keep her hands to herself; she should have known not to trust her from the myriad of boyfriends she had accumulated in highschool. Hell, she didn't even care if it was someone else's boyfriend she had her claws in - she was that selfish. Sure, she had changed after she met Brittany but she even managed to fuck that up after a while… Brittany: that was an interesting thought; she wondered if Brittany knew about Santana and Rachel and if not, perhaps she should enlighten her. Quinn didn't know how to make things better but she had an idea of where she could start…

She got up quietly so as not to wake Rachel. A trip to Starbucks was in order.

_Over at Starbucks_

Quinn entered Starbucks - the smell of coffee invading her nostrils - and surveyed the shop for Brittany. She caught sight of her behind the counter serving and worked her way through the crowd of people towards her. She stood in line behind the other customers until it was her turn to be served.

'Quinn!' Brittany exclaimed with a smile when she saw her.

'It's good to see you Brittany,' Quinn replied, looking at the menu boards, deciding something.

'How have you been? I haven't seen you since highschool!'

'I've been okay,' Quinn said before she bit her lip and leaned in 'actually to be honest Brittany, I've had better days…'

Brittany touched Quinns arm gently.

'What's wrong?' She asked with a concerned frown.

'Oh it's nothing, well I shouldn't go on about it; it's just this whole deal with Santana and Rachel…'

Brittany furrowed her brow.

'What deal with Santana and Rachel?'

Quinn raised her eyebrows.

'Well the whole being caught out…'

'I don't understand…' Brittany replied slowly.

'I mean I'm sure Santana has told you all about it,' Quinn said brushing it off 'you dating her again and all… but her and Rachel who would have thought?'

Brittany's face dropped.

'What do you mean Quinn?'

Quinn feigned a confused expression.

'She hasn't told you?'

'Told me what?'

'Well she and Rachel have been all over each other while I've been at work; I caught them at it yesterday Brittany…'

Brittany shook her head.

'But you and Rachel are together?'

Quinn sighed.

'I know, or so I thought we were… it hasn't been easy for me I admit.'

Brittany stayed silent as another customer approached the counter and gave an impatient cough.

'I have to get back to work Quinn,' Brittany said quickly.

'I understand,' Quinn replied nodding.

Quinn turned around and weaved her way through the crowd of people. As she walked out of the shop she looked back to see Brittany dropping someone's change all over the counter.

_Over at the apartment_

'Santana?' Rachel said surprised as the Latino walked in through the door.

'Don't worry Berry, I'm just here to pack my stuff. I should have somewhere to stay by the end of the week…'

Rachel stopped her.

'I'm sorry Santana,'

'What for? It takes two to tango.'

'I know, but it wasn't fair what I did to you and Quinn,'

'It's nothing to me, Quinn on the other hand... Where is she anyway?'

'I don't know she went out this morning I guess, she was gone when I woke up.'

Just as Santana was about to reply the front door slammed and Quinn walked in, looking partially smug and partially exhausted.

'This looks cosy,' she said eyeing Santana.

'Quinn…' Rachel said quickly.

'Don't worry Rachel, I know there's only so much Mexican one can eat before it starts to lose it's appeal,' Quinn retorted.

Santana rolled her eyes and muttered something to herself.

'Where were you?' Rachel asked.

Quinn went over to the fridge and opened it.

'Oh nowhere special… just the Starbucks across the road.'

Santana turned to face her, her dark eyes narrowing.

'Why were you at Starbucks?' She demanded.

'It's a good place for a coffee… and a chat,' Quinn smirked.

'What have you done?' Santana growled, stepping towards Quinn in a threating manner.

'I think it's you whose been doing things Santana,' Quinn retorted.

'Don't mess me around Quinn,' Santana said in a low voice.

Quinn turned to face her, taking in her length.

'Why not? Don't you think it's long overdue?'

'What have you said to Brittany?' Santana said, losing her patience.

Quinn pretended to be deep in thought before she laughed.

'Oh that's right, she works at Starbucks… come to think of it I did run into her and we had a little catch up; I just filled her in on recent events, you know the usual.'

Santana didn't bother to respond as she barged past Rachel and out of the door, frantically trying to get to Starbucks before Brittany finished her shift. She cursed herself for not telling Brittany about Rachel earlier. She had never cheated on Brittany with Rachel ever but this was still really bad. God knows what Quinn had told her…

She reached Starbucks just as Brittany was cleaning up behind the counter.

'Brittany…' Santana said, gasping for breath '…Quinn… she wasn't telling the truth.'

Brittany looked at her and shook her head, her eyes clouded over.

'Is it true Santana, you and Rachel?'

'Yes but Britt I thought we weren't going to be together for a while and Rachel was there after we split up… she was comfort…'

Brittany bit her lip as her eyes glazed over with tears.

'All this time, and behind Quinn's back Santana how could you?'

'It wasn't like that Britt please listen to me, no one would ever come before you, things were complicated between me and Berry but now you're back in my life properly I don't want anything to do with her!'

Brittany threw the cloth down, crossed her head and ran out from behind the counter to the staff room. Santana watched her as she disappeared and slammed her fist down on the counter.

'Fuck!' She muttered.

Blaine appeared in front of Santana, fixing his apron.

'Can I get you something?' He asked smiling.

'No,' Santana sighed.

'You live with Kurt don't you?' He said squinting at her.

'Yeah… well I'm not sure for how much longer,' Santana shrugged.

Blaine gave a sad smile as though he already knew what the deal was. Santana tapped her fingers on the counter impatiently then she pointed to the staff room door.

'Brittany… Can you ask her to come out of there, just for a moment?' Santana pleaded.

Blaine bit his bottom lip as he nodded and disappeared behind the door. Moments later both he and Brittany reappeared, her eyes dry and her body tense. She wouldn't look Santana in the eye.

'Talk to me,' Santana pleaded.

'My job here is to serve coffee,' Brittany retorted coldly 'if you're not going to buy anything then you have to leave.'

Santana flinched, she couldn't leave things like this so she resolved that she would stay in the shop until Brittany finished her shift; they couldn't chuck a customer out over personal reasons surely?

'Okay, well can I get a caramel latte?'

Brittany looked at her, devoid of emotion.

'You know what… make your own damn coffee Santana, I'm so done here.'

_Back at the apartment_

Santana stormed into the apartment, her temper flaring.

'Quinn!' she shouted.

She found Quinn in the kitchen, half a bagel in her mouth.

'Rachel's gone out,' Quinn replied 'so I guess you'll have to use the kitchen for something other than banging my girlfriend.'

Santana stood inches away from Quinn and shoved a finger into her chest.

'You told Brittany! I'll never forgive you for this!'

Quinn slapped it away.

'And what about what you did to me huh? You took everything that was dear to me and turned it into a lie Santana!'

Santana laughed, a furious look in her eyes.

'It's not my fault you couldn't satisfy Berry!'

The line had been crossed. Quinn smacked the palm of her hand against Santana's face as Santana grappled with her, grabbing her by the hair. Plates went clattering to the floor as more kicking and scratching ensued until finally Santana managed to wrestle Quinn to the ground straddling her and pinning her down by the arms to keep her in place.

'I'm sorry about what I did,' Santana said breathless 'I knew it was wrong but I was going through a phase of not caring about anything. I know it's not an excuse but it's done now and it will never happen again Quinn.'

Quinn struggled against Santana's grip angrily.

'That's not good enough, you've destroyed everything!' She spat.

Santana held her in place.

'Quinn, look at me… I'm sorry, so sorry.'

Quinn looked at her and saw repentance in the Latino's eyes.

'You knew I loved her,' she said weakly.

'I know and I'm sorry, a thousand times sorry,' Santana sighed.

Santana let Quinn get up as the blonde burst into tears and sunk back down to the floor. Santana let out a deep breath and hesitated before wrapping her arms around her and holding her close.

'It hurts,' Quinn whispered.

'It's going to hurt for a while,' Santana replied.

Quinn buried her head into Santana's shoulder.

'I hate you for what you've done.'

Santana sighed.

'I hate myself too Quinn, I wish I could make it up to you.'

Quinn stayed silent, as though she was considering something. She looked up into Santanas eyes, her own hazel ones damp with tears.

'You really think I can't satisfy her?'

'No, I was just saying things I didn't mean,' Santana replied quickly.

'Show me,' Quinn said.

'What?'

'Show me what you gave her that I didn't,' Quinn said grabbing Santana by the collar.

'What do you mean?' Santana asked slowly.

Quinn leaned in and kissed Santana softly on the lips. Santana drew back as though she'd been stung.

'No, Quinn, I love Brittany,' she protested 'I can't… Quinn this isn't right!'

Quinn straddled her lap and looked into her dark eyes with her own curious hazel ones, searching.

'Who's going to know...' She whispered.

'I'll know! It's not fair to her,' Santana pleaded.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and glared at Santana.

'Don't you think you owe this to me?'

Santana went to reply but found she was lost for words.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is a little late :3 I do read the reviews. You guys are cute and scary.**

* * *

Santana felt as though she was cemented to the spot. Quinn's lips were dangerously close to her own and all it would take was one moment of madness to make it up to the now fragile blonde, perhaps it would even make Quinn hate her a little less and redeem her… _Brittany_.

'No,' Santana said decisively, gently pushing Quinn from her lap and standing up.

Quinn looked up at her like a small child; lost and confused.

'This isn't going to fix your relationship Quinn; you need to talk to Rachel, that's the only way,' Santana said firmly.

She wasn't sure that Quinn had heard her; she now seemed to be staring off into space as though Santana wasn't even there.

'Quinn?'

'I heard you,' Quinn replied sighing and getting herself up.

The kitchen surrounding them was still a complete mess and neither one of them could take a step without standing on some cutlery or broken shards.

'I will clear this up when I get back,' Santana said picking up some broken glass and throwing it in the bin. 'Are you going to be okay here by yourself?'

Quinn gave her an icy stare and ignored her question. Santana watched as she went through to the living room to turn the television on, sitting down on the sofa.

'I'll take that as a yes,' she muttered to herself.

_Over at Pizza Planet_

Kurt tapped his fingers nervously on the table as he waited for his date to arrive. He looked around at the other couples sat around him and felt his stomach flutter; was he really finally becoming one of them?

'Sorry I'm late,' a voice came and Kurt looked up to see it was Blaine; bright eyed and fluffy tailed.

'It's fine, I'm just glad you could join me tonight,' Kurt smiled relieved that he had turned up at all.

'So what's been going on with you and you know…?' Blaine asked picking up the menu and scanning it.

Kurt sighed.

'You really don't want to know…'

Blaine gave an awkward smile.

'I saw Santana earlier… I think something's going on between her and Brittany,' he said.

Kurt took a deep breath.

'Yeah you could say that Santana's had something going on with more than just Brittany.'

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

'Oh.'

'Yeah_; oh_.'

Blaine put down the menu.

'Are you okay with it?'

Kurt rolled his eyes.

'Santana is my friend but she and Rachel have really messed up this time,'

'Rachel?' Blaine asked confused.

'Yes, my best friend Rachel who was dating Quinn was having her cake and eating it with Santana,' Kurt replied exhausted.

'That's rough,' Blaine twisted his lips.

'Tell me about it, you could cut the tension with a knife in there at the moment.'

A waitress came over and took their drink orders; Blaine ordered a water and Kurt a sparkling grape juice. She returned with them almost within the minute much to Kurt's delight; he was keen to change the subject to what they were going to eat.

'And Quinn's still there?' Blaine asked taking a sip of his water.

'Where's she going to go? Besides they're having a baby together,' Kurt shrugged.

Blaine looked as though he was going to spit out his water.

'Rachel's pregnant?'

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's shocked expression.

'Yeah and why do I feel like I might get left holding the baby?' Kurt said 'especially if Quinn leaves.'

'I'll help you feed it,' Blaine jested.

'Don't even joke about that,' Kurt replied, shuddering.

'Okay, okay, we can change the subject,' Blaine smiled, sensing Kurt was getting wound up.

'Please,' Kurt replied, flashing his light blue eyes at Blaine.

Blaine grinned as he reached out his hand over the table and took Kurt's, sending a warm shiver through both of their bodies.

_Over at Brittany's Place_

Santana stood outside Brittany's place buzzing up to her uncle's apartment over and over again. She knew Brittany was home, she could see her bedroom light on and she wasn't prepared to give up without at least trying. She tried ringing her phone repeatedly and on the seventh try, Brittany finally picked up.

'Go home Santana,' Brittany snapped; Santana had never heard her so angry.

'Please let me explain, I swear I haven't touched Rachel since our night together,' Santana said quickly.

She heard Brittany sigh.

'That doesn't matter now, how could you do that to Quinn?'

'Can we just talk about this face to face?' Santana pleaded.

Brittany hesitated.

'I don't want to; I just think I need some space from you right now,'

'I know you think I'm a monster, but I never meant for any of this to affect us…' Santana said desperately.

'Well it has Santana,' Brittany replied, this time more softly.

'Don't say that, we were just getting back to the way things were,' Santana said, feeling her voice breaking. 'Brittany?'

There was a silence before Brittany hung up and Santana still held the phone to her ear before staring at the blank screen and slowly putting it back in her pocket. She sunk back against the wall; how was she going to get herself out of this mess?

_Over at the Apartment_

Rachel closed the door behind her as she dropped off her shopping on the kitchen counters. She noticed the kitchen was a mess; something had definitely gone down when she had been out. Immediately her mind turned to Santana and Quinn fighting again.

'Quinn?' She said hurriedly, searching her bedroom and the kitchen. There was no reply.

She finally walked into the living room to see Quinn curled up on a sofa and she breathed a sigh of relief; she was still here.

'There you are,' she said 'what happened?'

When she came closer she realised Quinn was crying.

'Quinn, what's wrong?' Rachel cried as she gathered Quinn up in her arms.

Quinn tried to push her away weakly but Rachel held on tightly.

'Go away,' Quinn croaked.

'I'm not going anywhere,' Rachel replied 'please tell me what's wrong?'

'You already left ages me ago,' Quinn snapped 'so don't tell me you're not going anywhere.'

'I never left you Quinn and I never would, I made a mistake I know but I never left you,' Rachel said quietly.

'A mistake is something you make once, not over and over again!' Quinn glared at her.

'I made a mistake time and time again, I'm not trying to diminish it Quinn I just…'

'When are you going to stop lying to me?' Quinn said, her voice breaking.

'The mistake, I mean, Santana…' Rachel took a deep breath 'Okay Quinn fine, I felt something for her in my own small way, I was selfish and I wasn't thinking about anybody else but myself… she was just there and I took advantage and I have no one to blame but myself and I'm not trying to make excuses.'

Quinn couldn't manage to stop her tears from falling or to lower her breathing; everything was too much for her to handle.

'I don't know how I feel anymore Rachel… I thought I could forgive you but this whole thing is just so… fucked up. It hurts and I can't even look at you without seeing her, I just don't think I can do this…' Quinn whispered.

'No, please Quinn,' Rachel begged, beginning to cry herself 'don't leave me, don't leave us.'

Quinn stared at Rachels rounded stomach and shook her head, feeling more tears stream down her face.

'I'm sorry,' she said, her voice cracking.

Rachel grew frantic and grabbed on to her arms as Quinn sat up.

'Quinn I'm sorry,' Rachel repeated again and again.

Quinn pushed her off and stood up. Rachel grabbed and pulled at her, pulling her back down and into a reluctant kiss; she couldn't let her leave. Quinn resisted and pushed her away before she suddenly kissed her back angrily, feeling her hurt and rage beginning to channel itself in being rough with Rachel. She grabbed Rachel with force and pinned her down against the sofa seeing the small brunette look up at her with wet eyes.

'Quinn,' Rachel whispered.

Quinn began to pull Rachel's trousers down revealing smooth bare thighs as Rachel bit her lip and grabbed a hold of her messy blonde hair. Quinn bit into both of her thighs leaving her mark and working her way up her legs. She made Rachel arch her back as she ran her tongue along Rachel's inner pelvis and to her wetness.

'Fuck Quinn…' Rachel groaned.

Quinn continued to massage her tongue against Rachel's swollen center over and over again until Rachel couldn't contain herself any longer and let out a telling groan; one Quinn had heard many times before. Quinn remained there for a few seconds before sh stood up and wiped her lips with the back of her hand staring down at an exposed Rachel.

'I'm leaving you,' she said firmly.

Rachel went to protest but couldn't make herself speak. She covered her face with her hands, trying to block out what had just happened. Quinn gave her one last look and left to pack her suitcase.

_Over at Starbucks_

Santana sat brooding over her coffee; she hadn't felt like returning home and facing Rachel and Quinn. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this low; it felt like breaking up with Brittany all over again. She had always known that deep down she would have to pay for the affair with Rachel, but she never thought it would be like this. She hadn't even really been scared of Quinn finding out, the truth was her and Quinn had never been the best of friends and she thought at one point that Quinn knew about the two of them and that was why she disliked her so much, it would have made sense but now... Nothing seemed to make sense. As she finished her coffee, she made to get up and leave. As she did so, she stopped and did a double take as she saw Quinn standing at the counter.

'Quinn?' Santana could barely speak.

A red eyed Quinn turned around and saw Santana. She looked vulnerable and tired. Santana tried to bury her guilt; she now saw what she had done to Quinn; what she had really done to Quinn. She approached her awkwardly and noticed her suitcase.

'You have a suitcase?' Santana asked.

'I'm leaving,' Quinn said bitterly 'not that it's any concern of yours, leave me alone.'

'I can't leave you like this,' Santana pressed 'where are you going to stay?'

'I'll find a bed and breakfast somewhere and look for somewhere to live in the morning,' Quinn shrugged.

Santana watched as Quinn ordered her coffee and fished in her pocket for change; Santana quickly paid for Quinn's coffee before she had a chance to get her money and picked up her suitcase for her.

'If you're going then I'm coming with you; I'm not leaving you on your own like this.'

Quinn looked too tired to argue with her, Santana knew deep down that Quinn didn't want her there but she would never forgive herself if Quinn did something stupid. After everything she had done she couldn't leave Quinn on her own at one of the lowest points of her life; especially when she was responsible for that lowest point.

_At the Apartment_

Kurt returned home full of pizza and butterflies unlocked the door to an empty and dark apartment. He shut the front door and sighed. _He really liked Blaine_.

'Hello?' He called out on the chance someone was home but got no reply.

He shrugged as he went to the kitchen to fix himself a drink. He saw the mess on the floor and went straight in to the living room to find Rachel sat on the sofa in the dark with her head in her hands.

'Rachel,' he whispered.

He sat beside her immediately and placed his hand on her.

'She's gone Kurt,' Rachel said quietly.

Kurt knew better than to respond with empty soothing words. He took her in his arms and she curled up into him on the sofa as they sat like that in the dark.

_Over at the Bed and Breakfast_

Quinn hadn't said a word since they'd arrived at the Bed and Breakfast. Santana had paid for their room and carried Quinn's suitcase up to where they would be staying for the night – Room 5B. The room was small and a little worse for wear but it would do for one night.

As soon as they stepped through the door Quinn produced a small bottle of vodka from her jacket pocket and Santana eyed it with worry.

'Quinn we should talk about this,' Santana said as Quinn opened the bottle.

'I'm done with words,' Quinn said swigging the bottle 'and I'm done with crying.'

Santana looked at her with unease. She didn't have the heart to take the bottle away from her but she resolved that she wouldn't let her have more than a couple of swigs; the last thing Quinn needed was to be hungover in the morning. Santana watched as Quinn collapsed on the bed and she sat down beside her; Quinn looked tired and her eyes looked empty; it worried Santana and she gently took Quinns hand.

'It will stop hurting I promise,' Santana said.

Quinn took another swig as Santana lay down beside her.

'It doesn't hurt anymore, I just feel completely drained,' Quinn replied.

Santana gently prised the bottle from Quinn and wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly as they lay there.

'I feel worthless Santana, she made me feel worthless,' Quinn sighed.

Santana felt her stomach twist; it was time to face up to what she had done.

'No Quinn, I made you feel that way and now I can see that,' Santana took a deep breath 'the truth is I've always been jealous of you – you had it all: the girl, the baby the looks and your life was sorted out and what did I have? - in truth you're worth ten of me; you're the star that shines the brightest out of all of us.'

Quinn turned around to face Santana, she resented her but right now the pain was too much to handle on her own; she placed her arms around her and tucked herself into her embrace; she felt herself slowly becoming calmer listening to Santana breathing; her chest was warm and comforting. Santana stroked her hair softly and then began to sing to her.

'_You can close your eyes_

_And see the picture perfect life_

_Inside of your mind_

_Dreaming only of the days ahead_

_Wanted and wished for more than now_

_Or the days behind_

_You waste your time_.'

By the time Santana had stopped she realised Quinn was snoring lightly on her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a while! :3 Thanks for reading and to everyone who's complaining why the hell are you still reading it if you hate it so much? You're going to make me do something crazy... like Quinntana...**

* * *

_Over at the apartment_

Kurt felt his fists clench as he stood on yet another piece of stale bread on the kitchen floor.

'Rachel, this is getting out of hand now,' he called to her.

Rachel had not moved from the sofa for a whole twenty-four hours.

'I'll clean it later,' she grumbled clutching the blanket around her.

Kurt made to argue and then stopped himself; she was pregnant and she was going through a break-up. He stooped down to pick up the bread and put it in the bin. Rachel popped her head over the sofa to look at him.

'You look nice today,' she said, eyeing his new outfit: a black and white waistcoat with a red tie.

'Thanks,' Kurt replied brightly 'I'm meeting up with Blaine.'

'You're leaving me?' Rachel asked worried.

Kurt sighed.

'I think we've spent enough time together don't you?'

'I suppose…'

Kurt looked at her puppy-dog eyes.

'Don't look at me like that,' he warned.

'Okay, Okay I'm sorry,' she said.

He came over to give her a light kiss on the forehead.

'I'm going now,' he said and waved his hand to emphasize the point.

She waved back half-heartedly. As soon as Rachel heard the door slam she picked up her phone and redialled Quinn's number; she would get through to her, there was no way she was giving up even if it meant spending all the energy she had left on fighting for her.

_Over at the Bed and Breakfast_

Quinn Fabray's phone rung for the umpteenth time that morning, causing Santana to finally pick it up to see who the nuisance caller was.

'Quinn,' Santana nudged the blonde 'Quinn wake up, Rachel keeps calling you.'

'I don't care,' Quinn grumbled into her pillow 'turn it off.'

Santana frowned at her and then shrugged before turning it off. She watched the blonde turn over so she was facing her back.

'I think we should get up and try and sort out some housing for you,' Santana said softly, rubbing her eyes. She had no plans to live in this bed and breakfast with Quinn, as convenient as it was for both of them to not return to the apartment.

'You go, I'll catch up,' Quinn said.

Santana smiled and placed her hand on Quinns shoulder, gently pulling her on her back.

'Sweetheart, I'm serious; you can't run away from Rachel forever,'

Quinn opened her eyes and stared into Santana's.

'Have you always looked this good in the morning?' She asked her.

'What?' Santana asked confused.

'Well you don't look like you've just woken up,' Quinn said, wiping a stray hair from Santana's face.

Santana bristled at her touch.

'I didn't sleep very well so technically I haven't just woken up.'

'I slept like a log,' Quinn shrugged.

'I'm not surprised,' Santana returned, eyeing the vodka bottle on the bedside table.

Santana froze as Quinn nestled herself into her chest and gave a deep sigh.

'I don't want to get up and face the outside world,' Quinn moaned.

Not knowing where to put her hands, Santana laid one on top on Quinns head; maybe she was still tipsy from the night before.

'Well you have to, come on' Santana said shaking her.

'Hey!' Quinn cried and she shook Santana back playfully.

Soon both girls were play-fighting and shoving each other around under the duvet laughing. Santana eventually managed to pin her down as Quinn admitted defeat. Santana released her from her grip as Quinn looked up at her with large eyes. Suddenly, caught off-guard, Santana felt Quinn's lips lock in with hers and she froze, for a moment – a slight moment – she found herself kissing Quinn back, the tip of her tongue touching the inside of Quinn's mouth. Then Quinn pulled away and there was an awkward silence.

'I'm sorry,' Quinn said quickly 'we should get up now, you're right; I need to find some housing.'

'Do you want me to help you look?' Santana asked, trying her best to ignore what just happened.

'No… I think I have an idea of where I'm going to go.'

Santana got out of bed, still fully dressed from the night before.

'Well,' she said finally 'I guess I'm okay to leave you to it then...'

Quinn bit her lip and nodded, sitting up in bed.

'I guess I'll catch you later.'

_Over at Starbucks_

Brittany S. Pierce was swamped with customers, it was the weekend and so particularly busy. When she finally got on her break, she found Quinn waiting for her on one of the sofas near the front of the shop. Quinn quickly stood up to greet her.

'Quinn,' Brittany said confused 'what are you doing here?'

Quinn took a deep breath and gave an attempt at a smile.

'Brittany, I need somewhere to stay and I know I shouldn't ask you of all people but I have nowhere else to go and -'

Understanding dawned on Brittany's face.

'Quinn, it's fine,' Brittany said softly 'you can stay at my Uncle's with me.'

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and played with the handle on her suitcase.

'Thanks,' she said 'I can come back here when you finish and we can head there together? It will only be for a week or so,'

Brittany touched her on the arm and smiled.

'Okay,' Brittany replied, taking in Quinn's appearance; she looked tired and Brittany suddenly felt sorry for her 'that's fine, come back around 3pm and we'll go then?'

'Thanks,' Quinn replied placing her arms around Brittany 'thanks so much.'

Customers bustled by them as Brittany offered to take Quinns suitcase around the back so she didn't have to carry it around everywhere.

_Over at the apartment_

Rachel's heart skipped a beat as she heard the key turn in the front door; maybe it was Quinn. Her face fell when she saw Santana walk through the door.

'Where is she?' Rachel demanded at once.

'I don't know, I stayed with her last night and…'

'You did WHAT?' Rachel exploded, coming to confront the Latino.

'Not like that Berry, I had to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid.'

'Is she okay?' Rachel asked.

Santana sighed; Rachel looked tired and on the edge, in her current condition that wasn't a good thing. She took her by the arm and led her back to the sofa.

'Jeez, someone needs to clean in here,' Santana said.

'Santana,' Rachel demanded.

'Yes she's okay, she's fine; she just needs space Rachel.'

'I need her with me,' Rachel said, her voice breaking 'we're having a baby.'

Santana placed her arm around Rachel and held her.

'She will be back,' Santana said 'just concentrate on looking after yourself and the little bambio that's growing inside you.'

At that moment, Blaine and Kurt came bursting into the apartment both laughing.

'Someone had one to many fruity non-alcoholic cocktails at lunch,' Santana said rolling her eyes before glaring at them.

Kurt caught her glare and tried to compose himself.

'Santana,' he said surprised 'you're back!'

'It's a good job too since Berry's in this state and you two come waltzing in here laughing like a pack of hyenas! Don't you have any consideration?'

Blaine coughed as Kurt bit back a smile.

'We're sorry, lunch was… eventful that was all,' Blaine explained.

'I'll make us some coffee,' Kurt said, leaving Blaine to join Santana and Rachel.

'Speaking of coffee, how's Brittany doing?' Santana asked Blaine as he sat down next to them.

'She's fine,' he replied 'she was Quinn earlier and…'

At that moment Kurt came rushing in and narrowed his eyes at him. Santana saw it and stood up.

'And what Blaine?' She demanded.

'… and nothing,' he tried backtracking.

Kurt looked worriedly at both Santana and Rachel.

'Okay... Don't freak out Santana but, well, Quinn is moving in with Brittany for a while.'

Santana thought she might put her fist into a wall as a wave of emotions ran through her; Quinn was doing this on purpose.

'At least she's safe,' Rachel said quietly digesting the news 'and I'll know where she is.'

'This is not okay,' Santana said loudly 'Kurt it's not!'

'What do you want me to do about it?' He asked defensively.

'Nothing but I will…'

Kurt stopped her

'They've already gone back together Santana, leave it until the morning if you insist on intervening even though you know you have no right to.'

Santana found herself at a loss for words. What if Quinn made a move on Brittany? She couldn't allow it, she just couldn't; she loved Brittany and she wasn't going to let anyone take her away from her.

'Sit down,' Rachel said quietly 'I don't like it anymore than you do but like you said, Quinn needs space.'

Santana sat down slowly and chewed on her lip.

'It's not Quinn I'm worried about Rachel.'

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine.

'So... who wants coffee?' He asked brightly.


End file.
